


Back to Emilie Beach

by Matydos



Category: Original Work
Genre: Beaches, Blow Jobs, Crying, Drama, Established Relationship, Furry, Hand Jobs, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Problems, Rough Kissing, Speedos, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:14:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matydos/pseuds/Matydos
Summary: After a tough week, Romeo and his wolf dog boyfriend Wilhelm have trip to Emilie Beach, a fondly remembered location from their childhood. Will what's in their mind get in the way of the fun?
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Romeo/Wilhelm
Kudos: 2





	Back to Emilie Beach

Clear-skies on a Sunday; a perfect combo.

“You ready to go?”

After I chucked my backpack in the back seats of his car, I took the passenger seat beside my boyfriend.

“Yup, all good.”

He stepped on the gas, and we were on our way to Emilie Beach.

I looked to the driving seat to find, of course, Wilhelm, the wolf dog. To me, it’s still so insane that I’m dating my childhood best friend. To have a long time crush like this become a proper relationship, will never feel like reality. So, I kind of need a “pinch” now and then; some concrete proof that this is not some long wet dream of mine.

I took the chance to test it as a traffic light turned red. While he was so absorbed on the road, like the diligent puppy he is, I jolted a quick peck on his cheek. I startled him at first, almost like he had seen a jump scare, soon however, he pleasantly smiled at me.

“Hey now,” he said.

The dog then brought my human hand to his muzzle and provided it with a kiss of his own. As the light turned green, he returned to his driving and I let the scenery beyond the car windows engross me.

Truth is, he had quite the reason to be jumpy like that. We both did. The previous week had been an emotional rollercoaster.

In retrospect, the fact that we were gay, and dating, was an open secret among our friends. Thinking of their reactions as we “came out” to them made me giggle even then. Coming out to our families proved a far worse recollection.

The easy choice was to start with Wilhelm’s parents, as his older sister had already been dating women for a handful of years before then. However, she dated other canines, while we were an interspecies couple. When the day came, my poor wolf’s anxieties frenzied inside him. Regardless, we went together, that’s what mattered. We emerged victorious; in the middle of teary-eyed hugs, his family had embraced our relationship.

Mine wasn’t so enthusiastic. Though never illegal, society had always seen our kind of relationship as somewhat taboo. My parents were fairly conservative still; they had little qualms with my homosexuality, but dating “a dog” had them in fury and disappointment. So frigid, they knew him since childhood and it meant nothing to them.

That whole week, my brain had been twisting and hurting; focusing on work or school was near impossible. I could imagine something similar going on with Will, but unfortunately, I couldn’t really talk to him in depth about it.

We needed a get-away, a break from all that. In our childhood, there was one thing that could heal a foul mood: Emilie Beach. His family once had a summer house there, and we’d spend a week or two every summer. Even as a child, I was no fan of the coast, but Emile Beach was special. I probably just enjoyed spending time with Will in a setting that didn’t involve school; or my parents.

“Romeo? Romeo!”

His call forces me back to reality.

“Yeah? What's up?”

“We are here.”

There it was. Emilie Beach. Well, the coastal town anyway. The place probably had a name of its own, but I doubt anyone actually called it that. The trip there took some two hours; I couldn’t believe I had been reminiscing the entire time.

“Does the sea look… bluer?” I said to make conversation.

“Sure?“

He gave me a meek laughter, but there was still a tinge of awkwardness between us. I hoped what we had planned would break the ice.

He parked the car in a public parking lot near enough to the coastline. They had installed an arched canopy over most of it in the years we had been away and thank goodness they did. The searing rides after a long day at the beach were not among my fondest memories of this place.

We took out the backpacks and other objects we brought. I had to mention the parasol again.

“Isn’t it weird that the drugstore sells that?”

“Right? I still think I made good use of the employee’s discount, though.”

“You got the sunblock and that painkiller for me too. Thanks.”

“No problem, sweetie.” 

He kissed me while holding most of the things; and we were finally on our way to the actual beach. 

Seeing the golden littoral meet the azure sea gave such a nostalgic feeling. Had I concentrated enough, I could see myself pursuing younger Will; the scorching sands burning my soles until we finally got to the cold saltwater, where we could finally cool down. Even the nauseating smell of the sea was essential to those cherished memories.

A forest of parasols and canopies sprung from the sands, even more than the sparse trees. Even during off-season, Emilie Beach could get crazy full. That day, only a few dozen families populated the place. Children played with balls, teens sunbathed and chatted, and other young adults played volleyball.

From the sidewalk to the sand, we joined a queue in order to enter one of two tall tents, the changing stations. It wasn’t a long file, so it soon got to us. I waited for Will to go first, but after two steps, he turned back to me with a confused expression.

“Oh, it’s fine you can go ahead,” I said.

“You are not coming?”

“What do you mean?”

“Oh, c’mon on.” He grabbed my wrist and pulled me. “Can’t hold the line, y’know?”

I couldn’t react in time. When I came to, we were inside the tent. There were small wooden benches in two of the canvas walls. They made the floor of some material that didn’t heat too easily, so was far cooler to step than the sands outside. They had placed a large mirror by the remaining wall.

I toss my backpack on the bench farthest from the door before addressing Wilhelm.

“Is this a good idea?”

“Psh, what are you scared about?” He drew his moist shirt over his head in a flash before shooting me a naughty smile. “Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

I feel my cheeks heat at the sight of his sweaty, muscular pecs. It felt silly to be worried about sharing a changing room with my boyfriend; deep down, I still think none of this is real. I tried to undress, however, the wolf dog stopped me.

“Hold up.”

He moved to the wall closest to the other tent outside and inspected it.

“What are you doing?”

“Hold on,” he said, “it’s gotta be here somewhere.”

Not a minute passed before he exclaimed while pointing at a specific spot.

“It’s still here!”

I didn’t initially understand, but after looking at the spot he highlighted, I saw it; a peephole.

“There it is,” I said.

“I wonder if it’s the same or if some perv made a new one.” He released a hearty laughter after saying that.

“Wait a minute, how did you know about the peephole?”

He remained silent as his ears drooped. His gaze avoided me constantly.

“Uh, you know…”

He kept avoiding the question and looking embarrassed. It took me a bit too long to get what he meant. Once I did, I got just as flushed.

“Oh, Will,” I said, “you didn’t.”

“I’m sorry! It was the hormones, or I didn’t understand my feelings back then!”

Since he seemed quite regretful, I had to let him know how I felt. I approached him slowly.

“Wilhelm…” I drove a mock punch to his bicep. “You little pervert.”

He looked at me astonished. I chuckled before laughing at his reaction. He joined me shortly after. It was good to know he too worried about these little things. Once we stopped, I spoke up.

“Well, did you like what you saw?”

“You kidding,” he put his arm around my waist and brought me into his body. “I loved it.”

In a single synchronic movement, our mouths were together. Kissing mouth-to-snout was a feat we had perfected at that point. His curious tongue, almost double the length of mine, explored every nook and cranny of my mouth; mine danced in his muzzle, following his lead. That wasn’t even our first kiss that day, but somehow, it felt like it had been months since the previous one.

We were in that embrace for a good while before breaking off. I looked to the general direction of the hole and turned self-conscious; Will noticed it.

“Well,” I said, “I hope they enjoyed the show.”

He moved to the hole and arranged our stuff in a way it completely blocked the hole.

“Well, show’s over.”

His ears twitched as if he remembered something. He turned to me slowly, revealing a teasing grin.

“For them, anyway. Our show is just about to start.”

This time I picked up on what he meant much more quickly.

“Still the same pervert, huh?”

“For you? You bet!”

Just coming back to a familiar location to both of us wouldn’t be enough. In order to truly distract us from the situation, we thought of spicing it up a bit.

It was simple really, all we had to do was to buy the other’s swimwear. A game of tease, but also a game of trust. We had promised to wear whatever the other picked. Even if it ended up a bust, the moments I spent on how I’d taunt him were a pleasant distraction from that week.

After I removed my shirt, we positioned ourselves like gunslingers in a duel. Hiding our picks behind us.

“Ready?” He said.

“Ready!”

He flung his pick at me, and I did the same to him. I caught it effortlessly, the usual texture of swimwear feeling delightful in the palm of my hand. He caught it too, not as gracefully.

Truth is, as much as I’d like to put him in a slightly embarrassing situation, I couldn’t bring myself to do it that time. My pick was a pair of short swim trunks sporting a sunset design. I didn’t try them on myself, but I could picture his package bulging out, just enough to tease anyone who saw it; they could look at it, but that package was mine.

“Aww, babe,” he said, “they are great.”

“Yeah, aren’t they nice?”

“Y-Yeah!”

The fault in his voice made me worried. I adjusted the swimwear he gave me so I could see how it looked.

“Oh…”

The thing could barely be considered clothing at all. A dark blue speedo, tight; most of my underwear was bigger than that thing. 

I release a sheepish laughter followed by a worried look.

“Guess you win.”

“Listen, I’m sorry. I kinda thought it would be a comeback at whatever you picked.”

I remained silent, analyzing the little piece of cloth, I could barely grasp what Will said.

“Listen,” he said approaching me, “people are always telling me how good I look, especially when we are together. I don’t know how you feel, but you always seem so uncomfortable.” He put one of his hands on my shoulder. “I thought you just needed a little push, and people would see that the most beautiful man is just beside me.”

While that was quite sappy, I was in the mood for sappy then.

“You don’t have to wear it. I’ll go buy you a proper pair of trunks. I’m sorry, Romeo.”

Just then I stopped him from leaving. I grasped my pants and underwear and with one mighty push got them off me. The wolf dog gawked at my member in surprise.

“Romeo!”

“What? Nothing you haven’t seen before.”

I shot him a devious smile of my own that time. I drew closer, kicking the clothing off my ankles. While Will was still distracted with my crotch, I pulled him into a hug. Hand on his chin, I forced his gaze to meet mine.

“My eyes are up here, you know.”

“You are not mad?”

“Nah. You wanted to make me happy; in your own doggy way.”

I planted another deep kiss on my boyfriend. As our tongues wrestled, I undid his khaki shorts and eased his underwear off, letting his own penis, which was half-way hard at that point, free; our members mimicked our tussling tongues.

It wasn’t long before a horny, furry hand reached for them and delivered a simultaneous stroke to the parallel rods. We broke the kiss in moaning, our huffing mouths agape, the smell of his dog breath lightly entering my nostrils.

The world had fallen away in our naked embrace. That brief pause and our reflection in the mirror, however, would return my conscience.

“We better continue this some other time,” I said. “In a more private location.”

“Lame,” he joked behind a teasing smile. “You really aren’t mad?”

“It’s okay, Will. Just, uh, warn me next time you wanna do something like that.”

“Will do, babe.”

He did another quick smooch on my lips before we actually returned to getting dressed.

I looked at it, but did not recognize the barely dressed man in the mirror.

“This is a lot. Never mind, it’s nothing at all!”

“You look great. It’ll look less revealing after Little Romeo there calms down, promise.” He landed yet another quick peck on my cheek. “Thank you for going through with this.”

The storm his wagging tail was causing was, even if only a little, a sign that I wasn’t wrong in continuing with that.

Shades on our eyes, packing heaps of items, we wandered through the sole-burning sand in order to find ourselves a good place to settle. I felt a thousand eyes staring at my attire (or lack thereof), but kept my cool well enough. We hadn’t roamed for too long when we found our spot.

I laid out the large beach towel so he could be free of carrying all that weight. He just dumped everything except the parasol which he vouched to set up. He stuck the rod hard in the sand, opening it once he was sure of its stability.

“That tacky thing will be easy to spot, at least,” I said.

“I’m just surprised at how big it is.”

I suppressed my need to make an innuendo joke right there, instead I reached for the sunblock. I squirted some on my palm and coated my bronze skin. As my hands travelled through my body, I could feel a single powerful gaze set on me.

“Enjoying the show?”

“Quite a bit,” he said as he rested his shades on his forehead. “I’m sorry I can’t help with that.”

“That’s okay. I know it makes your fur sticky.”

“I hate my fur sticky.” He pouted.

“That you do.”

I was on the verge of finishing up myself, when I noticed he hadn’t even started. I had better point that out.

“I’m almost done. Aren’t you gonna put anything?”

“Well, here’s the thing.”

He rummaged through his bag for some time before he pulled a little spray bottle. People with fur like him need something like that instead of an ointment. After all that time, I’d forgotten about that detail.

“Oh yeah, you have to do that spray thing.”

“Indeedy. And I need your help too.”

“Do you? Or is it just an excuse to have my hands all over you?”

“You know it’s both!” He chuckled. “But seriously, I can’t get it on my back. Help me out?”

“Of course!”

He sprinkled a handful of times over his chest and abdomen and lied on his back.

“You can work here while I get my arms and legs.”

“Okay!”

I started my work. The feeling of my fingers traveling through his furry body was borderline intoxicating to me; I knew I could fondle and drag my hand on that muscular frame all I wanted; those firm bumps. For so long I had only watched him grow and change, from the moment I felt my hands could finally reach him, I wanted little more in life.

As I worked the scented lotion through those fur-covered pectorals, feeling each strand of fur in my palms and fingers, he sprayed and worked the liquid on his legs, arms and neck. It also sprung to mind how he probably didn’t need my help working on his front upper body; that devious wolf.

After an announcement he turned around, putting his chest to the beach towel, which at that point had grown nearly as hot as the sands beneath it.

What a sight! It sickened me a little that something so non-sensual as his back could attract me the way it did. I couldn’t explain if I tried; maybe it was the balance of rigidness and softness, maybe it was how good those bumps felt beneath my hands. Regardless of the reason, something else had sprung by the time I finished up.

“I’m done!” I said in a faulty voice.

“Is something wrong?” He turned his body to the side in order to face me. “Oh? Guess I wasn’t the only one having fun.”

“I’m gonna need a few moments.”

“You know what? Me too.”

I didn’t quite get what he meant when I let my naughty gaze travel his body however I saw him in a similar predicament.

While we calmed down, we made our plans to go to the sea. I rushed to the blue, every time my feet met the smoldering ground I released short yips. He laughed at me as his resilient body could endure the scourge of the fiery sands. I awaited him, feeling the smallest waves ripple at my feet. Once he reached me, I dragged him into the ocean.

I swam freestyle until reaching where my feet couldn’t reach the sandbar. It surprised me how, despite my lack of practice, I could still swim pretty well, quickly reaching my destination. I floated upright, kicking my feet and moving my arms to keep my bust above water. That’s when I saw Will aimlessly moving his arms and legs around; aptly, an attempt to do a dog paddle.

He reached me spent, huffing; I was actually afraid he’d swallow water, and that would be real trouble.

“Will! Will! Calm down!”

He tried to tell me something while still thrashing about. The situation was getting serious.

“Let it go, Will! Just let your body float!”

He finally obeyed, letting his body come float naturally. I rushed to hold his splayed body above water; the pants he let out caused his stomach rise and fall in tandem.

“It’s okay,” I said, “I’m here.”

I was quite distressed too, so I got a good breather before saying anything else.

“Are you okay!”

“Yeah…”

“What happened? I was sure you could swim.”

“I could. I think I just lost it.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Psh, I don’t know… Denial?”

“That was just stupid, Wilhelm.”

We stayed like that in silence for some thirty seconds. The rays from the sun didn’t hurt my skin nearly as much as the situation.

“Listen, I’m sorry,” he said.

“Me too. That was just so stressing…”

We spent a little more time in silence, this time, since we were calmer, I plunged deeply into those hazel eyes. I couldn’t help but smile as I groomed the shoulders I held; he smiled back. 

“I know,” I said. “I can just teach you.”

“You sure? You know I’m a slow learner.”

I put my head hanging above his muzzle, which created a shade over his dejected face; I went in for a quick smooch.

“I don’t mind at all.”

We must have spent over an hour going through the basics. In the end, for how much of a “slow learner” he was, he made excellent progress. Will mastered freestyle and even got pretty good at breaststroke.

The whole thing tired us out; doing the same movements over and over was unpleasant and painful, but seeing him improve had a healing effect on me.

I didn’t wait long beneath the parasol, before Will came back with some meat and veggie skewers. We got to eat three each and shared the last one; I noticed how he sneakily let me eat the bell peppers and onions while he got the meat. After our meal, accompanied by refreshments we had brought, we lied side-by-side.

We spent most of the time doing small talk or talking about what had changed in Emilie Beach. I didn’t know about him, but that whole time I fought the urge to just cuddle him there; he had an alluring fragrance around him that was stronger than his natural musk. Had I actually embraced him, I would have popped another erection; I had enough eyes on me that day.

“So,” he said, “are you enjoying yourself?”

“Yeah! This was a good idea after all.”

“After all? Were you worried?”

“I guess I was. This is an escape from talking about the thing, right? Kinda feels like cheating.”

“It’s okay, I think. As long as you talk about it.”

I remain silent at that comment. The familiar sense of twisting formed in my head again. That feeling, that was what worried me about this trip, that I wouldn’t be able to escape that thought.

“Romeo,” he turned to face me, “we’ll have to talk about it. I want to give you time but-”

“I’m going for another dip. Wanna join?”

He noticed me cutting him again; that was my most obvious interruption yet. I needed another break; an escape.

“No… You go on ahead.”

“Alright!”

I walked to the water again. Since it was later, a good amount of heat had escaped the soil. As I walked, his vigilant gaze followed me, I could just tell. I slouched towards the blue sea when someone approached me.

“Hey, handsome,” he said, “why the long face?”

I raised my head to check on the source of the manly voice. Just slightly shorter than me, a muscular rat in blue trunks removed his sunglasses, revealing his probing eyes.

“Someone like you shouldn’t feel so down. Maybe I can cheer you up?”

“No, thanks.”

I had no good reason to linger near this creep; I didn’t even try to leave without making it awkward. I just turned to the ocean; but he didn’t give up so easily.

“C’mon, babe! I can show you a good time.”

I didn’t even bother looking back, letting him talk to himself.

“What’s going on here?”

That made me turn, though. It wasn’t the rat who said that; it was Will.

“Just asking the hunk here about having a good time. Got a problem with that?”

Once I took complete notice of them, Wilhelm was huffing with rage. The eyes he had on the rat glowed with anger.

“He’s not interested,” said Will.

“That’s for him to decide, dog!”

“He already has.” The wolf dog growled as the fur on the back of his neck pointed upwards.

“Will, just let it go,” I said as I approached them.

My call did nothing, both staring at each other as if they were going to fight right there. I had to put an end to that before it turned serious.

“Wilhelm! Cut it out!” I laid my fingers on his shoulder.

He replied by slapping my hand away and growling at me instead. The sheer anger in his feral eyes directed at me. It was as scary as it was disappointing. I couldn’t imagine what tone took my face, but that brought him back to reality. His wrathful expression turned into a regretful one, complete with drooped ears and unclosed mouth; disappointment took complete hold of mine.

“Romeo, I-”

“You need to go cool down, Wilhelm.” I pointed in the general direction of our things. “Go chill. We’ll talk later.”

“I’m-”

“Later!”

I turned my back to him, didn’t even give the rat a second more of my attention. I slouch again towards the cooling waters, feeling my feet gradually lose the sandbank.

I was again floating this time by myself. I just opened my floating body and let the sun shine on my eyes, my shades protecting me from blindness.

The events that had just happened wash over me like the waves. Even if it was a spur-of-the-moment thing, even if he didn’t mean it, that face, that rage being targeted so directly at me felt real. That it came from Will only made it worse; that rage-infused look marked mind.

Fear and sadness, regret and anger, from each of my eyes I released as tears. They found their way to the ocean in a flash, as if they have never existed. I didn’t sob at all, but wept for what felt like minutes.

As I calm down, I can finally put myself in my boyfriend’s shoes. I knew he was on edge and that he had this territorial complex, but did that excuse his actions? He had been working on those unpleasant aspects of him; I was proud. I deliberated on considering this a mere slip or something more serious.

I’m not free from guilt. Even if I couldn’t focus myself on something concrete to tell him, I should have told him that, instead I kept him in the dark as to what my headspace looked like. That very encounter resulted from me running away. This would snowball further and harder if we didn’t put an end to it.

From floating to swimming to walking, it was all in a flash; I locked on the gaudy parasol and never lost sight of it. Earlier than I could have processed, I was by our beach towel. I had lost my shades at some point.

“Will? Are you any calmer?”

“Welcome back,” he snickered. “Honestly, only you tell someone to ‘go chill’ in the sun.”

“Heh, Yeah…”

I sat beside him in the towel. As I did, he removed those shades. From the corner of my eye, I could see him facing me with an inquisitive yet sorrowful expression, I just looked at the horizon beyond the sea.

“We need to talk, don’t we?” I said in a voice full of hesitation.

“We do. But are you ready for it?”

“Want the truth? No, I’m not.”

“See, I wanna wait for you to be ready to tell me, but the uncertainty, the fear, it gets to me, y’know? I wish I could just wait for you silence, and that you wouldn’t see what you saw today. But dammit, Romeo, I love you and I want to know how you feel. I don’t want to push you into saying anything. I- I’m just a dumb Vlcak.”

That word, it meant wolf dog in the country their family was from. He always had the nasty habit of using it to belittle himself, and I hated it. I snapped to face him, only to find his teary-eyed head hanging.

“You’re not dumb,” I said, dragging my body closer to his. “It’s completely reasonable that you wanna know. And, even if I’m not ready, you deserve to know what’s going on.”

I put my thumbs beneath his eyes and cleared them of tears. He moved one of his hands to one of mine and massaged it slightly.

“You sure?”

“Yes.” I placed a quick peck on that snout before taking my hands away.

“Okay... Then, what’s up?”

My gaze moved to the ground, but I wasn’t looking at anything in particular. I told him all about my anxieties, the rejection, the fear, the brain swirl, even my disappointment. He kept an attentive ear, a silent mouth and watchful eyes as I vomited my feelings on him. I was so engrossed that I didn’t even consider that we were in a public setting and people passed by us many times. I only turned to him once I finished.

“I’m sorry it’s not a proper answer or a solution, but that’s what I can give you.”

He said nothing, he just moved onto me, bringing into a warm embrace. He held me tight and whispered in my ear.

“Oh my Romeo, you are hurting so bad. I didn’t know. I’m so sorry.”

I hugged him back and replied like he did.

“It’s not your fault, Will. I’m sorry I kept it all from you.”

We spent a little more time like that. In retrospect, I could only imagine the looks we were getting. I did not care at the time though; Will’s body surrounded me, that smell controlling part of my emotions and actions.

We broke contact shortly after; returning it for a short but very hot kiss. I, for one, wanted to cuddle with him some more underneath that shade, but Will had other plans.

“Wanna go check the boardwalk? I won’t be swimming again today.”

“Oh yeah, almost forgot about that. Yeah, let’s go.”

When I put on clothes over my swimwear, I felt a genuine sense of safety. I still appreciated Will’s attempts to make me more comfortable with my body, but I had enough attention for that day.

I waited on a bench while he did a round trip to the car to store much of our stuff. Once he came back, we strolled holding hands through the Emilie Beach Broadwalk.

The place had the standard fare of apparel shops and beach items. I remembered dashing through the stalls trying on sunglasses with Will when we were younger. Most stalls didn’t seem to have changed, save for the occasional phone casing store and henna tattoo workshop.

One odd thing I remember was a quaint theater with a single screening room. It was a surprise it was a thing back then, but to see it still going was even more astonishing.

“Yup, it’s still here,” I said, glaring at the borderline rundown cinema.

“Wanna go in?”

“What? Is there even anything good playing?”

I checked the posters and times; it seems the soonest movie is a gay romcom about a university student who falls in love with his tennis coach. Even if it was a little corny, it wasn’t the worst idea; we quickly got our tickets, popcorn, and our butts on the seats.

We had the entire room to ourselves that day. The lights dimmed and soon a muscular, furry arm was over my neck. We probably shared the same thought: “I don’t care about the movie. I just want to cuddle with you away from the sun.” I was ready for a boring film experience, supplemented by my boyfriend’s warmth and scent.

The viewing shattered my expectations of a dull movie. At about the halfway point, there was this huge twist, and the story got way darker. And that ending! Neither of us could tell if that was happy or sad. It got sappy at points, but I was really glad to have watched. We were out of theater, even some steps away from it, and were still talking about it.

“It’s almost sunset,” said Will. “You ready to go?”

“Yeah… Time to get back.”

We grabbed a small bite as we headed to the car, the orange sky coloring my moments with him. As messy as it was, that day became my most precious memory of Emilie Beach.

We chatted a little on the way back, but I fell asleep at around the one hour mark. A gentle kiss on my forehead woke me up. The meek lights outside the apartment complex broke through my torpor.

Will opened the door to our apartment as I followed him. At that point, a strange feeling took over. I embraced him from behind, sniffing hard at his neck. He was quite shocked. Strange thoughts overcame my actions; I kicked the door behind us closed, dropped my backpack on the floor and knocked the items off his hand.

“W-What’s the matter?” he said, trying to face me.

“Shut up…”

My hands moved further down his waist. With a single pull, I took off his shirt, which elicited a quick cry from the wolf; yet, I didn’t care. I went back to inhaling the hypnotizing scent on his back and neck this time I paired it with some belly rubbing.

My hands moved in circles on his toned abdomen, my movements desperate, I had an uncontrollable need for his body. That sapped any will to fight out of the dog, his wagging tail brushing against my body. Without a shred of resistance, I easily ushered Will into the bedroom, dropping his shorts and my clothing along the way.

At the foot of the bed, we stood kissing; usually I let his tongue do its thing, since it was bigger and he was more dominating, but not that time. My muscle was the one invading that snout, feeling his gums, fangs and palate, he had no intention or willpower to resist me.

A simple push and my wolf dog was on the bed. Even in the darkness, I could tell his gaze darted around my body; until it stopped at the stiffness behind my swimwear.

“Fuck, Romeo. You look so hot in that.”

My mind was too far gone to respond at that point, all thoughts and commands from my brain were to claim Will’s body. He climbed even further into the bed, his spread legs revealing the goods in the middle of it; that was the last straw.

I wasn’t acting with composure by that point, but there I had turned feral. I had barely climbed into the bed when I buried my face in that crotch. I inhaled around. Beneath the smell of the sea, a powerful, virile musk drove me even wilder.

I hugged his thighs from underneath and forced them apart and upward, causing him to moan. My movements strengthened into vicious licking of those trunks, the package clothed by them growing even harder.

Following my instincts, I pulled the piece off him with my mouth. At the first revelation of pubes I made sure to viciously nose them too, gasping and moaning blaring from above. When I had enough, I returned to biting off the clothing. My efforts rewarded when a hard penis bounced, I was so enthralled by the member I started licking it relentlessly.

“Fuck! S-Slow down, Romeo!”

I couldn’t. Having the salty taste of his cock was the only thing in my mind, slowing down or going back was not an option. With my grabby hands I removed the last of his clothing, fully disrobing him. After a hearty smell, I chucked the thing away from the bed; there was no further need for foreplay.

I dove back in, putting my lips on that head, suckling on it, I even returned my arms to the former position. The wolf dog had no more words of resistance, his body could only produce moans and grunts.

My head bobbed on that rod, first only teasing him at a slow pace, gradually increasing until I was nodding wildly. I could feel every inch of his salty dick, no matter the pace, I made sure that my tongue was sliding on the right spots, I knew he loved that.

Soon the natural saltiness gave way to the acquired taste of pre-cum, he was close. I wanted it all, so I relented from choking on the entire length and let my mouth engulf only the head, as my right hand jerked him. That was when he reached peak sonority, moaning as if no one could hear him.

“Romeo! Romeo!”

I readied myself when I felt a slight thrust into my mouth. He came, the hot liquid shot into my palate, and I took it all. There were three large blasts that were accompanied by uncountable small ones. I had learned his rhythm to where, even with my mind partially gone like that, I could swallow in tow, never letting my mouth overflow.

When he finished cumming, my rationality returned to me. I pulled my head back, leaving a string of saliva behind. I looked around, seeing my partner panting in his afterglow.

“Did I just do that?” I said.

“You totally did, and it was great.”

I climbed into the bed proper, laying myself beside him, his eyes following me all the way. Once my head was on the pillow, I spoke.

“Wasn’t that too forceful? I’m sorry. I don’t know what came over me.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure that if I asked you to stop, you would’ve.”

He smooched my lips and put one of his hands in my crotch.

“Speaking of stopping, someone here isn’t done just yet.”

“Ah! Don’t worry about it.”

“No way,” he said while tugging my erection free. “I don’t think this wetness is seawater. Plus, it’d be a shame to leave this guy hanging.”

Once it was free, he shook my member around, pre-cum stained my thighs and groins. I released a brief moan; the time spent in its tight cage turned my dick extra sensitive. He dragged his frame closer to my body, putting his muzzle to my ear so he could whisper to me.

“Isn’t he beautiful?”

He started stroking me; I breathed harder with every move. He’d occasionally circle the head of my cock with his thumb, providing me with even more stimulation. There was something he knew would make me finish quickly, however.

“You are so handsome, my Romeo. I love you so much.”

I wasn’t ever against dirty talking, but that sweet tongue did so much more for me. That and the way he’d lick and nuzzle me.

“You are so close, aren’t you, babe?”

“Y-Yeah.”

“Will you cum for me? I love when you do that.”

He followed all that talking with a single lick of my earlobe; and that was all I needed. His tender movements massaged my erupting penis; so much cum came out, I got it on myself, the bed, his hands and body. After that, I was spent.

“So good,” he said as he brought his hand to his face and cleaned it with his tongue.

The action weakened me whole, all I had the power to do was fully remove my speedo and spoon him with a hug. I nuzzled his neck, feeling my softening dick fit like a puzzle piece between his buttocks.

“Good night, Will.”

“Night, Romie.”

My alarm buzzed. A new morning had come. I shut the loud electronic before I could even open my eyes. I stretched my arms aloft, my eyes finally opened to see I’m the only one in bed. The part of me that wanted to stay in bed wasn’t strong enough to keep me down; a quick shower cleansed me of yesterday’s gunk and put me in a more awake mood.

At the living room, the wolf dog sat shirtless watching TV and eating a sandwich; his ear twitched to me when I stepped into the room.

“Good morning,” he said.

“Morning. Kinda early for you, isn’t it?”

“Just felt a bit hungry. Since we didn’t have a proper dinner yesterday.”

“R-Right, sorry about that. I see you’ve put everything in place too.”

“Yeah, no problem. Speaking of yesterday, check this.”

I walked to the sofa where he handed me his phone. He had set it to play a video from a news program. The story talked about beach going, as a season of dryness and heat was going on, reminding of specific cautions for each species of people.

“...One final warning for this report: there’s a chemical being put in newer spray sunblock brands for furred people that may have side effects on primates. Difficult breathing, seizures, strokes and spurs of heightened sexual activity are all possible aftereffects the substance can cause. Those who deal closely with primates should avoid sunblock with said item.”

“So that’s what happened,” I said as I returned him the phone.

“Yup. I got rid of all the bottles I had bought.”

“Aww. Didn’t you like it?” I put on a mock pouting face.

“If you had your mind out of the gutter for a second, you would’ve heard the other side-effects. Ain’t risking that.”

“Lame.”

I was about to go prepare my breakfast when he stopped again.

“Just so you know, when I saw the news, I took a second bath just to make sure.” He raised his muscular arm and showed me his pit and a horny grin. “You can come check it, if you want.”

He was obviously joking, and I was about to laugh, but I thought I could make it funnier. I kneeled closer to him and jammed my nose in beneath that arm, holding the member. I surprised him, to say the least.

“Woah!”

That didn’t stop me, joke or not, I was enjoying myself. The fur under his arm had a different texture, it was coarse, the way it tickled my nose was a high point of the experience. And his signature musk was there too, underneath a frail layer of his usual shampoo. I lost track of time a bit, but I drew back; his scent, the natural one, impregnated my nose and wouldn’t leave soon.

The face he made afterwards was pure gold, the perfect blend of shock and pleasure.

“Yup,” I said, “all clear.”

That finally broke him down into flustering. I laughed at that cute face and while he didn’t laugh, his tail wagging behind him gave away his emotions.

“Never change, Will. I love you.”

“Love you too,” he said after breaking a proper smile.

On my way to the kitchen I was interrupted by my phone buzzing in my pocket, I took it out to see there was a message from mom.

…

I shoved the thing back into my pants. I could deal with that later.


End file.
